The Wind
by HarvestMoonKenzie
Summary: Akari is a new farmer on a whole new island. She's just getting ahold of what farming is about, until a pesky Luke shows up and wont leave her the hell alone! Watch Akari as she deals with Luke and his mischeive and possibly even heartbreak. What can one girl do to raise a farm and deal with a ladies man stalkery weirdo? Rated teen for language Might not update often SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: The Days

**The wind**

A harvest moon tale about Luke and Akari

I do not own any of these characters this is just a fan based story

Chapter 1: The days

The bed creaked as I gently laid on it with a loud and harsh gasp. The cold breeze coming from my window tickled my nose and my damp face. It had been a horribly rainy day today; you could still hear the thunder booming over my cries. I was alone for once, abandoned by my parents when I was only just becoming a woman, because I didn't want to be lying conmen like them. The days have started to feel longer again, farming doesn't really have any days off. It's only been a week and I'm still too cooped up in my house and on my farm to go out and meet people. Then again, no one's really stopped by my place to say hello anyways. They probably just don't care. Yet, today is just one of those sad and depressing days, the days where it's almost impossible to smile.

*BEEP BEE BEEP* I hear out of my right ear. "6 o'clock, right on the dot." I slammed down on my alarm and awoke with a big yawn and a self-encouraging 'Let's go!' I grabbed my watering can, sickle, hoe, well I basically grabbed everything I had and stuffed it into my tiny rucksack. The day started out great, I got a lot more done than usual. I cut out all of the weeds in my plots, I watered all of my current crops, and hoed spaces for new ones all before 9! I might have gotten all of my crop work done by then, but it was still tiring as **hell**. I wiped the sweat off my face and sprawled out on the dewy green grass like I hadn't slept in years. I woke up an hour later, spooning some pointy haired guy on the grass. "What the hell!" I screamed as I blushed as red as a tomato. "Hey!" the boy said as he sat up and raised his hand in a weird waving position.

"W-w-what are you doing to me!?" I yelled. "Saying hello, don't you see the waving?" the boy chuckled. "Well," I said as I stood up, brushing the grass off of my clothes, "Who are you?" The boy made a weird duck face and said "Who are youuuu?" Well, I know I've been kind of a grouch lately, but that actually made me smile. "Look! You actually _can_ smile!" the boy yelled. "Ha-ha… I guess so!" I chuckled. The boy bent over and leaned in a fancy position, gesturing to pick me up off the ground. I took him hand, but he instead toppled on top of me. "EXTREMNESS!"  
he yelled. "What?" I asked. "EXTREMNESS!" "Ha-ha you're so weird. Now what's your name? I laughed. "Luke. Luke the extreme" "I'm Akari."


	2. Chapter 2: The nights

Chapter 2: The nights

The next day I awoke with a yawn and a smile. I didn't feel so bad after meeting this Luke guy. I once again, grabbed all of my stuff and went outside to work. "Never thought I would have to work on a Saturday" I looked at the blue sky, today was a beautiful spring day. I peered to my left and about four feet away from me was Luke. He was sitting crisscrossed-applesauce, as I called it as a child, and was waiting patiently. His nose was bleeding pretty badly, and he was sitting with an axe. I face palmed. "Got any Band-Aids?" I sighed, took off my rucksack, squatted and pulled out a Band-Aid. "Here you go Luke." He nodded his head and put the Band-Aid across his nose. "Thanks bra" Luke replied with a wink. "Oh brother." She sighed once again, "How did you do that?" Luke looked excitedly at Akari, "I was testing how sharp my axe was!" He flew his arm up into the air with the axe grasped strongly in his hand. I jumped back, "Watch it! What are you trying to cut my arm off!?" Luke nodded his head and whimpered "No…"

I stopped and looked Luke over for a while. He had blue pointy and sharp hair, a bandanna, and a red jacket with jeans. He wasn't dressed very fancy, but honestly he was pretty cute. Too bad he was so annoying. "Well don't do it again!" I said with a scowl. "Awwww Akari! Don't be such a Gill!" I had met Gill before, and sadly, I knew exactly what he was talking about. Gill was pretty up tight and bossy, very cute, but extremely bossy. "So, I got ya something, Akari." I looked stunned "What…?" I asked. "Well this morning, before I cut my nose, I was chopping trees. But the tree that I was cutting had a beehive in it." I gasped "Jesus Christ Luke! Be more careful!" Luke snickered, "Worried about me are you?" I turned my head and said "No!" Luke laughed and said "Anyways, the beehive dropped on my head, so after I heroically beat off all of the bees, I got you this honey." I blushed and accepted the gift.

"I was thinking you might have a sweet tooth Akari!" Luke smiled. "Thanks." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. We were both as red as Mars. I cleared my throat and began working on my farm. Luke sprawled out and watched me. When it turned night time, I finally turned to Luke and said "Don't you have a job?" Luke laughed and replied "Yes, but we're closed on Saturdays at the Carpenters." I laughed very loudly "Who let you work at the Carpenters!? There are so many sharp tools!" Luke frowned. "My dad owns the Carpenters. When you're done, I'm gonna take you around the Ganache mines. I've been watching you, and you're too cooped up on this farm."

Akari turned back to her work and continued checking her crops. "Fine, but I still am… Wait! You've been watching me!?" Luke smirked "Maybe." I blushed a bit "That's really creepy!" Luke rolled on his back "Just call it a silly school boy crush." Akari smirked "Sure." She took a break and laid next to Luke. "See that star?" Luke asked, "That star is my favorite." Akari chuckled "Why is that your favorite?" Luke said "Because that star is the most beautiful, on nights like these, when I'm with a girl like you." I once again smirked, and smacked him over the head with my rucksack. "Whatever you say lover boy!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

Thanks for reading guys! Please write a review when you can. I want advice and suggestions! Thank you SO much if ya do!

Chapter 3: Discovery

It was around 8 o'clock at night when I finally finished with everything. My chores were completed, and Luke was dragging me along to discover Waffle Island (pretty funny name, huh?) When we reached the entrance of Ganache mines, the first place he raced to was a little patch of forest near the carpenters called Prailine woods. He showed me a small brown weasel that lived in this little patch. Luke seemed to like the weasel strongly by the way he was acting with it. He picked him up and said "THIS IS HERO!" I snickered, "You named the weasel Hero?" Luke frowned "No, you gotta say Hero more extremely! He's one epic weasel dude." I smiled "Ok, HERO! Here I probably have a berry or something I picked up on the farm you can have." I pulled out a blue berry I found in the bushes and handed it to the weasel. He took it with a happy and delighted response. The weasel then began slowly pacing towards me, and curled up in a ball on my lap. I smiled; animals had always been my weak spot. I took off my gloves and slowly brought my hand down and pet his head. I scratched behind it's ears and down its back.

"Your pretty good with animals aren't you?" Luke said with a smirk. "Ya, animals have been kind of my escape my whole life." I sighed. Luke sighed and took of his jacket. He turned his head away and stretched his muscular arm over to her. "Here, put it on. I wouldn't want you getting sick or anything…" I nodded, thanked him, and slowly put it on while trying to not disturb the sleeping weasel. "I've known that weasel for years." Luke said as he repositioned himself on his back. "Why don't you keep him?" I asked. "My dad doesn't like pets, my mom was the towns veterinarian way back then. He doesn't like looking at animals much anymore." I gasped, "Luke! I'm so sorry!" I put the weasel gently in its little nest of leaves that Luke had made him.

"Naw. It's fine. It happened a long time ago anyways, the dramas over, its fine." I frowned and grabbed his hand. I stood up and pulled him up into a standing position. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I heard his heart beat faster and faster up against my ear. He suddenly stopped hugging me, slowly pushed me in front of him, and bent down to my height. He swathe tears in my eyes and wiped them off my face. He put his hands on the sides of my face, they were really warm. We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and then he leaned in and kissed me. I have many reasons why I cried, but those secrets will be locked away for now… I don't know why, but usually I'm a snowman, cold and alone. Yet, for some reason, it's starting to warm up and I'm melting inside.

After took me through the Ganache mines (Blacksmith's, Soufflé farm, the Carpenters, etc.) We stopped by the Sundae in town. At night, I heard rumors that it becomes a wonderful bar, so I made Luke take me. He seemed hesitant on the idea though. When we were walking to the inn, I stopped and pulled out a gift. Luke looked puzzled. "What's in your hand?" I chuckled "You have weird tastes! I went to the town hall to get information on what you like in return for that honey. It took me a while, but… Here" I handed him a shining mayonnaise and spinach. He blushed and slowly smiled and reached to accept the gift. Luke paused; I saw a shiver run down his spine. "Luke! Lukey-poo!" a woman yelled from the town. A woman in a green belly dancer costume ran over and stopped by Luke's right side. The red headed woman placed her tan body closely up against his. She put one hand on his shoulder, and one wrapped around his waist. She slowly lifted onto her tip toes and kissed Luke. "Who's this ugly chick Luke?" She asked with a disgusted look.

My mouth dropped, my heart stopped, for all I knew the WORLD froze. I had never had feelings for someone before, whether it had been feelings for a friend or a crush. I took out the honey that Luke gave me and threw it on the ground. The tears that I had held for years inside of me, formed in my eyes as miniature beads of pain and sadness. The first tear gently streamed down my face like a sweet clear spring as I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could, and every time I got myself to look behind me, all I saw was a whore holding the Luke's hand and walking away like he didn't even know who I was, I thought he loved me, or at least liked me. Isn't that what that kiss meant? Or all of those times he sat around and wasted his days by watching me at the farm? The cold wind against my wet face is always a reminder. The wind tells me when I've done wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rival at Hand

Chapter 4: A Rival at Hand

It had been a cold harsh week. The winds were following me everywhere I went. I worked myself harder to rid myself of the pain inside my chest. The worst feeling was that I could still feel the warmth of Luke's body when he held me. His warmth was like a branding on me, I began to crave for it. Luke stopped visiting me every day, his face just became a blurred image of my mind. That unusually pointy blue hair, that cute little Band-Aid, his bandanna, everything, and it all was only a distant memory to me.

The week wasn't only bad though, I did meet one person. I had to walk to Prailine woods, because in thanks of Anissa and her family letting me stay at Soufflé farm when I first arrived, I wanted to collect a variety of herbs for them. So while I was walking to Prailine woods, I saw a peculiar man standing in front of the blacksmiths. I walked up to him and said hello. He looked at me from my head to my toes and back up to my head again. He slowly turned, his purple hair flowing in the wind. He played with his right earing as he leaned to his left. "OMG. " He said with a gasp. "What!?" I yelled as I looked around anxiously. "Girrrrllllll~ you have your style ALL wrong. Come with me!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to an empty house next to the clinics in town. "What are you doing!?" I said with a surprised tone. He sat me down on a stool and walked up to a big curtain that went across the room. "Don't worry about trespassing or anything. The tailors moved out of here a while ago, they told me I could use it whenever I wanted 3" I blushed, A LOT. I mean, who the hell is this guy!? Some kind of rapist? Maybe a killer? SHIT! What did I get myself into this time!?

The boy whispered in my ear "Get ready to be dazzled! 3" I gasped as the curtains flew open. Every teenage girl's dream was behind those curtains. Everywhere you looked clothes, Clothes, CLOTHES! The boy sat and laughed at my reaction. "I'm gonna make you worthy of my attention!" He said with a wink. He dragged me through his collection and showed me every selection of clothing he had. Eventually, he asked me if there was a boy I liked. I told him all about Luke, I don't know why, but I spilled everything. He smiled and listened and cared when no one else did. He even laughed when I gossiped about the people in town! He was like….my gay-BFF! I found out his name was Julius, and that he was living with the blacksmiths and working with gems, but what he really loves is fashion.

Julius began teaching me about fashion every day, and finally he designed something perfect for me. I told him about how I thought Luke likes a woman with a nice figure based on the whore I saw. The outfit was a tight black shirt, with red skinny jeans, black boots, a red and black bandanna, and Luke's red jacket. "This has to catch him off guard! It sure caught me off mine 3" Julius chuckled. "Thank you Julius!" I said as I reached for a high five. That night I prepared my outfit, because Julius and I were going to stop by the carpenters and ask for part time work so he could see what he was missing. Sadly, I don't know how I'm gonna react to Luke, and I don't know what I will do if he does realize he was wrong. "Well, I'll be fine" I thought, "As long as I have Julius with me, I'll have nothing to fear…hopefully."


	5. Chapter 5: A Mistake

Sorry for any grammatical errors guys! Im a super fast typer! Please make reviews! I love hearing my veiwers opinions! :D

Chapter 5: A mistake

The next day, I awoke with nothing but a nervous smile. I sat up, got dressed and anxiously awaited Julius to knock on my door. But I was not only scared about how I was gonna react, I was scared for Julius' sake, he may be my gay BFF, but hes a total ass hole in my romantic times! I sat and thought about the kiss Luke and I shared, the happy moments we lived, the awkward things he said, and how Julius could ruin every one of these moments with one comment. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I shot up and ran to the door and immediately opened it. "Ok Julius! Train me to walk in these devil shoes! Ha-ha! And help me do this makeup; I swear to God I feel so weird! I mean I must have been the only girl who didn't wear makeup in high…high…ummm" I slowly noticed who was at the door; there was a puzzled Luke, holding flowers, and a jar of honey. "Hey… Let me explain, it was a mistake…" Luke started. I stopped him with my finger in a 'shh' type position upon his lips. "Why? Why did you have to make me love you? Why did you have to follow me around? Why did you have to make me feel like someone was there? Why did you have to lie to my face and say 'call it a school boy crush' when you had that chick all along!? Why do you do this to me, and then wait almost two weeks to apologize? Why don't you care about anyone but yourself? Why Luke, why?"

Luke sighed and said "May I come inside to explain?" I looked at my feet, wiped my tears and my running mascara, and gave him a nod. He went and sat down on my bed and I followed. He put his hand on my chin and lifted it up. "I'm gonna sing you a small part of a song, that I hope will help explain everything. I nodded and listened. Luke began to sing softly

"There was a new girl in town…She had it all figured out… Well I did something rash… But she was the girl for me, and I know I screwed up pretty bad; she had the most amazing smile. I bet you didn't expect this… She made me change my ways… With eyes like sunsets baby, I'm falling in love, I need to find my way back to the start, when we were in love things were better than they are, so baby please let me back into-, let me back into- your arms. We made our way to the bar, I tried to call for her but she ran so far, in my lead I had to find a way to get her back with me-"

"You…still haven't told me what you did…" I sniffled. "Akari, I met Selena a year ago when she came here from Toucan Island. I was at the bar with Owen, trying to be his wingman so he could pick up Kathy, when I met her. She instantly came onto me, and eventually I thought I loved her. We started going out, but within a day she proposed! I want to be a married man, and I want to be a Father, but then and there I realized she wasn't the one for me. Ever since then, this is about 3 months ago, I have been ignoring her because I can't find it inside of me to break up with her. So she still thinks we're dating. Well, she did until last night." I looked up with a questioning face and looked back down at my thumbs. "When I first met you, Selena tried to drug me with sleeping medication so she could get me to herself for a couple of hours. She lost track of me and I saw a beautiful woman sprawled in the grass. The brown in her hair landed in between each piece of grass, and her face was as beautiful as the Goddess's face. So I began hugging her, I was drugged ok, no criticism. That's how I met you."

Akari looked back at her open door and saw Julius standing there peeking in, he gave a gesture that told me just what to do. I grabbed both sides of his face and at full speed I rammed into his face for a full on movie star kiss. It didn't look as good as it does in the movies, that's for sure, but after the pain of us head-butting faces disappeared, it was great. It was the most romantic moment in my life until Julius walked in and said "Girlllllllll! You better thank me for fixing your fashion sense, cuz that wouldn't have even happened! Who would wanna kiss a dirty farmer?" Luke slid off one of his boots and chucked it at full speed at Julius and it hit him in the face "Me." he yelled. We all laughed, even Julius surprisingly. Though, I can promise you, I would have been a really happy camper if the cat didn't drag the whore in.


	6. Chapter 6: What Did You Expect?

Chapter 6: What Did you expect?

(Btw sorry if I don't update quickly. Gotta do school work :3 And sorry for past gramatical mistakes, brush them off xD Im typing to quickly trying to update you guys with chapters that im not really editing them. Write lots and reviews about what you thought about the charachters and what you think i could write about to make the book better! Love you guys and thanks for the support!

Luke and I were hugging as he gave a happy sigh. We smiled at each other with a slight tint of red on our cheeks. "I knew you would forgive me, I'm too pretty :3" I gave him a glare and said "You cocky ass son of a bitch!" I stood up and was on my way to pick up Julius, since he was rolling around on the floor in pain, when BAM! The door busted open and Selena (the whore) came running in. She was crying so hard that the overly amount of makeup was running down her face. "Luke!" she gasped. Luke peered over at me, with his hand on the back of his head and a nervous smile. "LUKE!" she yelled again. "Stand your ass up, and get over here!" Luke bit his lip and stood up and began inching over. When he arrived, Selena put her hand in a fist and began bashing it repeatedly into Luke's face. "JULIUS HELP HIM!" Julius was sitting at my table with reading glasses, reading a book he wrote about fashion. "Pfft HELL NO GIRRRRLLLL! I aint breakin a nail! Oh by the way, I painted little bunnies on um, Look? Aren't they just adorable!?" Akari looked at Julius with a pissed face "JULIUS THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR BUNNIE- oh… They are adorable… AHH wait! Fine, I'll help Luke!"

I pounced on top of Selena. She noticed me and quickly elbowed me in the face, and continued punching out Luke's brains. So, I did what stuck up girls do in the movies. I pulled her by her hair across the room, and punched her in the face a couple of times too. She caught my fist on my 5th attempt at a punch and pushed me up against the wall. "What's your name, boyfriend stealer?!" She screamed at me. "Akari, and FYI I didn't know Luke had a girlfriend!" Selena paused, looked at her fist and loosened her grip. Yet, three seconds later she tightened it around my neck and pushed me into the wall once again. "Bull shit, you were in on it all along, and I just saw you kissing him!" I glared at Luke and looked back at Selena. "I thought you two broke up." I said under my breath. "More like, he walked out on me when he heard the news!" Selena screamed.

Luke stood up and wiped the blood off of his face. "Get out." He said with a stern look. "Get out now. I don't love you, and I never will. I don't want to be with you, why can't you accept that?" Selena threw me up against the wall and walked over to Luke once again. I gasped for air and fell to my knees. Blood dripped from my mouth and nose onto the ground. I slowly looked up and peered my way over to Julius, who was arranging my furniture. Some help he is . I wiped my face also and walked up to Selena. I grabbed her by the hair once again and said, "I will not let you leave until you clean all of the blood off of my walls, furniture, and floors!" Selena looked at me and screamed "Get off of me bitch! No!" I twisted her arm more. "YES." She gasped and began shouting "FINE! FINE! FINE!" I let go and grabbed a sponge, soap, and paper towels.

I began taking care of Luke's wounds and bandaging him up. I saw Selena punching him in the face, but when she tackled him, she also broke his left arm. Luke was devastated when he heard his arm was broken. He can't use his axe with one hand! I bandaged it up as well and promised him that he would be fine, but it will just take a bit of time. He calmed down and laid on my bed. I then walked over to Selena, who was cleaning my house as commanded. I felt rude for hurting her, she was just acting on her feelings anyways. I whistled Julius over and told him to fix her hair and put her in actual clothes that weren't for whores. He took her by the hand, and took her into my upstairs and fixed her up. She came down with her red hair straightened to her shoulders and a green shirt with jeans. She thanked Julius and I and began scrubbing again.

I then walked over to Luke who was now drooling all over himself and making awkward sounds in his sleep. I giggled and sat at the edge of the bed. I slowly nudged myself to his side and slid my hands into his back pockets in a hugging position. I eventually also fell asleep with him. I woke up to hear sounds of sobbing and muttering coming from outside of my room. Sitting there, up against the wall, with her head tucked into her knees and her hair drifting over her face, was a crying Selena. I sat down next to her and said "Hey." Selena lifted her head and turned her face to me. "Hey…" Selena looked back into her knees. "Look, I'm really sorry for my outburst, and for punching you. I was just trying to help Luke out. Are you ok?" I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"No… Has he even told you why he walked out? Has he told you why he didn't hit me back when I hit him?" I shook my head and mumbled "No…" She looked at me with tears running down her face. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
